1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lasers, for use with photo-coagulators, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lasers have been used in photocoagulators to enable photocoagulation therapy to be used in the treatment of various eye disorders.
Such lasers have been complex and involved a high degree of precision and consequently these have proved very expensive. Furthermore these lasers cannot be readily converted to operate at a different wavelength, and if a fault develops skilled personnel are required to rectify the fault.
It is an object of the invention to provide a laser for a photocoagulator which is easy and cheap to construct, which can be readily converted to operate at different wavelengths, and which can be readily maintained.